Ten Things I Hate About You
by LilyandJamesLover
Summary: ( Currently on hold) Based on the Movie, a rebelious witch is tossed into the social crowd when she starts falling for a 'bad boy' hired to date her.
1. Everyday Life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I updated this chapter a bit by request of Chocolate Taco, thank you for my first review ever!!!! Thanks to BAD BOY HARRY as well for my second review ever, and the request to continue the story, you have no idea how happy it makes me!! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by Mystery  
  
  
  
Based on the movie 'Ten Things I Hate About You"   
  
Chapter 1 ~ Everyday Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your typical wizarding school who's location hasn't been identified. Just like any school, muggle or wizardry, there is a collection of groups. The Smarties, Skids, Preppies, Granolas. Loners, Lovers, the In and the Out Crowd rub sleep out of their eyes and head for the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We see Lily Evans, a seventeen-year-old red head with emerald green eyes, she is very pretty but is trying hard not to be. She's in a baggy granny dress and glasses, she balances a cup of coffee and a backpack as she reaches the bottom of the staircase that leads to the Great Hall.   
  
  
  
A stray skateboard, obviously belonging to a muggle born (he had been showing off in front of his wizard friends), clips her, causing her to stumble and spill her coffee, as well as the contents of her backpack.  
  
  
  
The guy dashes over to help. He starts trembling when he sees who his board has hit.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey -- sorry." He said, still cowering he attempts to pick up her belongings.  
  
  
  
Lily stares down at him. "Leave it" she says  
  
  
  
He persists to pick her things up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said, leave it!" she shouted, picking up his skateboard and pushing him agents the wall, the tip of it agents his throat.  
  
  
  
He whimpers pitifully and she lets him go.   
  
The people in the crowded hall move aside, clearing a path for her as she marches through a pack of fearful students and slams open the door, entering the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Did you change your hair?" Violet Evans, a beautiful 4th year, asked her friend April Star as she asked as she applied her lipstick in the girl's lavatory.  
  
  
  
"No." April replied, she was also a good looking 4th year, but not as extraordinary as Violet.  
  
  
  
"You might wanna think about it." Violet says, putting up her lipstick and walking out the lavatory, April following closely behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon as they stepped into the corridor Violet is immediately greeted by an admiring crowd, both boys and girls alike.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Violet." A guy named Terri Miller said adoringly as he pasted.  
  
  
  
"Awesome shoes." A girl added as she walked past as well.  
  
  
  
The greetings continue as April remains wordless and unaddressed by her side. Violet smiles proudly, acknowledging her fans.  
  
  
  
In the 'guidance office', which will in later years be closed for obvious reasons that follow,   
  
  
  
Remus Lupin, a clean-cut, easy-going 7th year with an open, kind face and gray eyes, sits facing Miss Perky, an impossibly cheery guidance counselor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you won't find Hogwarts any different than your old school." She says, referring to Dumstrang, which turned him away as soon as they found out about his 'illness'.   
  
  
  
"Same little asswipe mother-fuckers everywhere." She said, her plastic smile never leaving her face, making Remus fidget in his chair uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"Any questions?" She asked when Remus didn't speak.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so, ma'am" Remus said  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then go forth." Miss Perky said, waving her hands. " Scoot I've got deviants to see."  
  
  
  
Remus rises to leave and makes eye contact with James Potter, a sullen-looking bad ass 7th year who waits outside Ms Perky's door. His slouch and smirk makes him appear cool and popular.   
  
  
  
Miss Perky looks down at her file and up at James, who is past Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James Potter. I see we're making our visits a weekly ritual." Miss Perky said, supplying him with a withering glance.  
  
  
  
"I missed you." He answers with a charming smile.  
  
  
  
"It says here you exposed yourself to a group of 2nd year girls." She read from the file  
  
  
  
"It was a bratwurst." He stated simply. "I was eating lunch."  
  
  
  
"With the teeth of your zipper?" She said, motioning for James to enter her office.  
  
Remus shuffles out the door, bumping into Peter Pettigrew, a lanky, 7th year who will end up being bad at everything he does.  
  
  
  
"You the new guy?" Peter asks, fidgeting a little.  
  
  
  
"So they tell me..." Remus said, sighing  
  
  
  
" Uh… I'm supposed to give you the tour." Peter said, walking out of the office with Remus.  
  
  
  
"So….. which Shields you from?" Peter asked, not the type to start conversations.  
  
  
  
  
  
"North, actually. How'd you…?"  
  
  
  
  
  
" I was kidding." Peter said, surprised he was right about something. "People actually live there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. A couple. We're outnumbered by the cows, though." Remus said, making Peter laugh a little too hard.  
  
  
  
"How many people were in your old school?" Peter asked when he stopped laughing  
  
  
  
"Thirty-two. That was at a muggle school though." Remus said, he had gone to muggle school thinking he would never be accepted to a wizarding school.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here!" Peter said, hoping he sounded cool.  
  
  
  
" How many people go here?" Remus asked  
  
  
  
"Couple thousand. Most of them evil" Peter said, shuttering as they reached the hall, which was packed with students coming from breakfast and heading towards classes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter steers Remus through the crowd as he points to various cliques that were associated with Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"We've got your basic beautiful people." Peter said, nodding his head, obviously not use to showing people around.  
  
  
  
"Unless they talk to you first, don't bother." He added.  
  
  
  
"Those 're your cowboys." Peter said, nodding towards the guys in cowboy hats, their robes opened so their big belt buckles shown, they were leaning agenst a wall.  
  
  
  
"That I'm used to." Remus said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but these guys have never seen a horse, most of them just fancy muggle cowgirls." Peter said.  
  
  
  
As they pass a group of teens huddled around each other, muggs in their hands. Peter elbows Remus lightly, not wanting to make him mad but enough to direct his attention towards the group.  
  
  
  
"To the right, we have the Coffee Kids." Peter said, starting to enjoy showing someone that was more clueless than him around. "Very edgy. Don't make any sudden movements around them." He said, walking through the Entrance Hall and outside, continuing the tour.  
  
  
  
"And these delusionals are the Hippies." He said, walking up to where several white boys in dreadlocks and Jamaican knit berets lounge on the grass. A cloud of pot smoke hovers above them, the proof showing it was the 70's.  
  
  
  
"Big peace fans. Think they're black though. Semi-political, but mostly, they just like getting high., if you know what I mean." He said, waving to the one with the longest dreads.  
  
  
  
"Derek - save some for after lunch, bub?" Peter called, hoping the guy wouldn't beat him up for trying to talk to him.  
  
"Peter , my brother, peace" The guy responded, obviously very stoned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus turns to follow Peter as they walk into the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"So where do you fit in all this?" Remus asks, wondering about which group he would be in as well, concitering his illness.  
  
'I wonder if they have a werewolf group." He thought.  
  
Peter sits at an empty part of the Gryffindor Table.  
  
  
  
"Uh, I see myself as a mixture." Peter said, making it obvious he didn't have many friends.  
  
  
  
Remus stops listening as Violet walks by, he doesn't seem to be breathing. Pure and perfect, she passes Remus and Peter without a look.  
  
  
  
"That girl …I …" Remus started  
  
  
  
"You burn, you pine, you perish?" Peter asked amused.   
  
  
  
"Who is she?" Remus asked, his eyes still following Violet.  
  
  
  
"Violet Evans. 4th year. Don't even think about it" Peter says, causing Remus to turn and face him.  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Remus asks  
  
  
  
" I could start with your haircut, but it doesn't matter. She's not allowed to date until her older sister does. And that's an impossibility." Peter said, picking up a bowl of pudding and digging into it.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A room full of bored 7th years doodle and stare off into space. Professor Krevy, the one-step-away-from-St. Mungo's English Teacher (back in those days they taught English at Hogwarts), tries to remember what she's talking about.  
  
  
  
" Well, then. Oh, yes. I guess that does it for our analysis of The Old Man and the Sea. Any other comments?" She asks, seeing on one put up their hands she sighs.   
  
"Lily." she says, obviously dreading it.  
  
  
  
Lily, the girl from earlier who we saw entered the Great Hall, slowly takes off her glasses and speaks up.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't we just read the Hardy Boys?" She asks, tilting her head a bit.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry?" Professor Krevy asked.  
  
  
  
"This book is about a guy and his fishing habit. Not exactly a crucial topic." She stated as the other students rolled their eyes.  
  
  
  
"Frankly," She continued, ignoring the other students. "I'm baffled as to why we still revere Hemingway. He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist who had a lot of cats."  
  
  
  
  
  
"As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag who has no friends?" Lucius Malfoy, a well-muscled boy wearign a Slytherine crest, makes fun of her from his row.  
  
  
  
A few people giggle. Lily ignores him. A practiced gesture.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's enough, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Krevy scolds, shootign a look at the boy.  
  
  
  
"I guess the school board thinks because Hemingway's male and an asshole, he's worthy of our time." She said, becoming angry.  
  
  
  
She looks up at Professor Krevy, who is now fighting to remember a calming spell.  
  
  
  
"What about Colette? Charlotte Bronte? Simone de Beauvoir?." Lily continued.  
  
  
  
James, lounging in his seat in the back row, elbows a good looking guy with dark hair and eyes, identified by the name Sirius, embroidered on his workshirt before adding.  
  
  
  
" Mother Goose?"  
  
  
  
The class titters as Lily's expression becomes that of intolerance.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Lily Evans. My, my. You've been terrorizing Professor Krevy again." Miss Perky says, addressing Lily, who is seated in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action." Lily remarked  
  
  
  
"Well, yes, compared to your other choices of expression this year, today's events are quite mild. By the way, Serveus Snape's gonad retrieval operation went quite well, in case you're interested." Miss Perky added  
  
  
  
" I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls. I was merely a spectator." Lily said, indifferently.  
  
  
  
"The point is Lily… people perceive you as somewhat ..."  
  
  
  
Lily smiles, daring her to say it.  
  
  
  
"Tempestuous?" She offered  
  
  
  
"No ... I believe "heinous bitch" is the term used most often." Miss Perky corrected, grimacing. "You might want to work on that."  
  
  
  
Lily rises from her chair with a plastic smile matching the counselor's.  
  
  
  
"As always, thank you for your excellent guidance." She said sarcastically, walking out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Violet ignores the droning professor as she writes a note big flowing handwriting.  
  
  
  
" I realize the language of Mr. Shakespeare makes him a bit daunting, but I'm sure you're all doing your best." The Professor assured herself more than the students.  
  
  
  
Violet folds the note and passes it behind her with a flip of her hair to April. April opens the note and reads:  
  
  
  
"LUCIUS MALFOY SAID HI TO ME IN THE HALL! OH! MY GOD!"  
  
  
  
April frowns to herself.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Evans, do you care to comment on what you've read so far?" The Professor asks.  
  
  
  
Violet looks up and smiles an innocent smile.  
  
  
  
"Not really."  
  
  
  
The professor shakes her head, but lets it go.  
  
  
  
Macey, a waif-like 7th year muggle born, sits off to the side trying to slit her wrist with the plastic spiral on her quill, looks up and raises her hand.  
  
  
  
"Macey. Since you're assisting us, you might as well comment. I'm assuming you read the assignment." The Professor said.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, I read it all." Macey said  
  
  
  
"The whole play?" The Professor asks.  
  
  
  
"The whole folio. All the plays." Macey adds  
  
  
  
"You've read every play by William Shakespeare?" The Professor asks in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Haven't you?" Macey challenged, raising an eye brow.  
  
  
  
The stunned Professor doesn't answer and goes to call on the next student.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Macey and Lily sit down by the lake after grabbing some dessert from the Great Hall.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Your sister is so amazingly without." Macey commented. "She'll never read him.   
  
She has no idea."  
  
  
  
"The fact that you're cutting Divisination so you can be in 4th year English just to hear name, is a little without in itself if you ask me." Lily said.  
  
Macey shrugs. "It's not like I'd learn anything from Divisonation, Professor Jacobs is quiting this year anyway." She said.  
  
  
  
Lily sees James as he walks by with his friends, lighting up a cigarette. Macey notices her staring.  
  
  
  
"Who's that?" She asks  
  
  
  
"James Potter…Random Skid." Lily said.  
  
  
  
"That's James Potter? The one who was gone for a year? I heard he was doing porn movies in the muggle world." Macey commented  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm sure he's completely incapable of doing anything that interesting." Lily said indiffrently.  
  
  
  
" He always look so…."  
  
  
  
"Block E?" Lily offered  
  
  
  
Lily turns back to face Macey and forces her food into Macey's hand.  
  
  
  
"Macey, eat. Starving yourself is a very slow way to die." She said  
  
  
  
"Just a little." Macey says as she begins eating.  
  
  
  
"What's this?' Lily asked, noticing Macey's wrist.  
  
  
  
" An attempted slit." Macey says.  
  
  
  
Lily stares at her, expressionless.  
  
  
  
"I realize that the men of this fine institution are severely lacking, but killing yourself so you can be with William Shakespeare is beyond the scope of normal teenage obsessions. You're venturing far past daytime talk show fodder and entering the world of those who need very expensive therapy." She said  
  
  
  
"But imagine the things he'd say during sex." Macey says.  
  
  
  
Lily thinks for a minute. "Okay, say you do it. You kill yourself, you end up in wherever you end up and he's there. Do you really think he's gonna wanna date a ninety pound compulsive who failed flying lessons?" She asks.  
  
  
  
Macey's eyes look past Lily to Violet as she spots her across the grounds.  
  
  
  
Violet and April parade by Lucius and his friends, one of the boys elbows Lucius.  
  
  
  
"Virgin alert." He whispers.  
  
  
  
Lucius looks up and smiles at Violet.  
  
  
  
"Lookin' good, ladies." He says, causing Violet smiles her coyest of smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tragic." Macey says, Lily doesn't respond.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do girls like that always like guys like that?" Remus asked Peter, looking at Lucius and Violet.  
  
  
  
"Because they're bred to." Peter said, repeating what his Dad had told him once. "Their mothers liked guys like that, and their grandmothers before them. Their gene pool is rarely diluted." He said.  
  
  
  
"He always have that shit-eating grin?" Remus asked irritivly  
  
  
  
"Lucius Malfoy? Yup. I wish I could say he's a moron, but he's number twelve in the class, and a model. There's a rumor he's going to be featured in Witch Weekly." Peter said.  
  
  
  
The 'bell' rings, Remus and Peter rise as Remus tries to catch a glimpse of Violet as she walks back inside.  
  
  
  
"You know French?" Peter asked Remus  
  
  
  
" Sure do ... my Mum's from Canada" He said, wondering why Peter was asking.  
  
  
  
" Guess who wants to learn?" Peter asked, nodding towards Violet.  
  
  
  
"You mean I'd get a chance to talk to her?" Remus asked, his eyes widening  
  
  
  
Peter looks like a bobble head firure he nodds so quickly.  
  
  
  
Remus watches as Violet flounces back into the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My first chapter in my first story, please review, I need to know if I should continue with this story or not.   
  
~Thanks: ~Mystery~ 


	2. The Plan

Here we go on chapter 2, the more you review the faster I update.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- The Plan   
  
  
  
Lily and Macey walk toward Gryffindor Common Room after classes are over. Lucius is further down the hall, headed towards them, he looks at Lily with discuss.  
  
  
  
  
  
" The vintage look is over, Lily." He said, remarking her granny-style dress. "Haven't you been reading your Witch Weekly?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and I noticed the only part of you featured in your big 'model' spread was your elbow. Tough break." Lily said.  
  
  
  
"They're running the rest of me next month." Lucius said, practically spitting.  
  
  
  
He walks down the hall as the girls glare at his backside.  
  
  
  
"The people at this school are so incredibly foul." Lily said, still watching Lucius.  
  
  
  
"You could always go with me. I'm sure William has some friends." Macey said, referring to her dream of dyeing to be with William Shakespeare.  
  
They watch Lucius's stop to talk to Violet and April as they walk toward the Common Room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Need an escort to your House ladies?" Lucius asks Violet and April.  
  
  
  
Violet and April both grab one of Lucius' arms and they walk past Lily and Macey without so much of a look.  
  
  
  
  
  
Macey lowers her sunglasses as they walk past.  
  
"That's a charming new development." She said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Lily doesn't answer, but continues to walk.  
  
  
  
Peter crosses in front of them, not seeing them he runs into Lily, then falls on the floor.   
  
  
  
"Watch where you're going fag!" She yelled angrily, then stormed past him.  
  
  
  
Remus rushes over to help Peter up.  
  
  
  
"You all right?" He asks, offering a hand.  
  
  
  
Peter takes it and hauls himself to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just a minor encounter with the shrew." Peter said coldly.  
  
  
  
"That's her?" Remus asked in astonishment. "Violet 's sister?"  
  
  
  
"The mewling, rampalian wretch herself." Peter said quietly, feeling braver now that Lily was gone.  
  
  
  
"See you later." Peter said, walking away, leaving Remus to ponder this newly found knowledge.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later that day Lily knocked on the 4th year girl's dormitory door.  
  
"Who is it?" Came the voice of her sister.  
  
"Who do you think is?" Lily said, irritated.  
  
"What do you want." Violet asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Dad sent a letter." She answered; Violet opened the door abruptly.  
  
"You didn't" She spat at Lily, grabbing the parchment in her hands and skimming it.  
  
"I don't like it any more than you do, but Dad said to tell him everything that goes on." She said, and smiling, she left the room.  
  
Violet flung herself on the bed and began reading the letter, skipping the first park that was addressed to Lily.  
  
Dearest Violet,   
  
Your sister tells me you let a boy walk you to your Common Room today, you know better thank that. You know my rules, and at school or at home they must be followed. I have come up with something that will make everyone happy. You're not dating until your sister starts dating. End of discussion. I know what you're thinking, what if she never starts dating, then neither will you. And I'll get to sleep at night.  
  
She stopped reading there and began sobbing into her pillow, it wasn't fair her sister was a freak, she was popular, boys wanted to go out with her, and she couldn't because her sister hated boys. Remembering herself she dried her eyes and straitened herself up, talking one last look in the mirror she headed towards the library.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Remus sits with an empty chair beside him, reading. Violet arrives in a flurry of blonde hair.  
  
  
  
"Can we make this quick?" She asks, sitting down. "Roxanne Korrine and Andrew Barrett are having an incredibly horrendous public break- up on the pitch. Again.  
  
  
  
Remus stares at her for a second, then, regaining his composure, clears his throat.   
  
"Well, I thought we'd start with pronunciation, if that's okay with you." He said  
  
  
  
"Not the hacking and gagging and spitting part. Please." Violet says, looking over her shoulder and out the window.  
  
  
  
Remus looked down. "Okay... then how 'bout we try out some French cuisine. Saturday? Night?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
  
  
Violet smiles slowly. "You're asking me out. That's so cute. What's your name again?" She asked, as if a eight-year-old were asking her out.  
  
  
  
Remus blushed. "Forget it." He said quickly.  
  
  
  
"No, no, it's my fault -- we didn't have a proper introduction ---" Violet said, waving her hand dismissingly.  
  
  
  
"Remus." He said.  
  
  
  
"The thing is, Remus" Violet said slowly " I'm at the mercy of a particularly hideous breed of loser. My sister. I can't date until she does." She said, obviously discussed by the whole ordeal.  
  
  
  
"Seems like she could get a date easy enough..." Remus said.  
  
  
  
She fingers a lock of her hair, not noticing how Remus was practically drooling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The problem is, she's completely anti-social." She said.  
  
  
  
'Why?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
"Unsolved mystery. " She said, shrugging. "She used to be really popular when she started high school, then it was just like she got of it or something."  
  
  
  
"That's a shame." Remus said  
  
  
  
She reaches out and touches his arm.  
  
  
  
"Gosh, if only we could find Lily a boyfriend..." She said hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Let me see what I can do." Remus said, oblivious to how blind he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day in Transfiguring Remus had just told Peter his luck in the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're in school for one day and you ask out the most beautiful girl? Do you have no concept of the schools social code?" Peter asks, trying to turn a frog into a chair.  
  
  
  
Remus just grins.  
  
  
  
" I teach her French, get to know her, dazzle her with charm and she falls in love with me." He said plainly.  
  
  
  
"Unlikely, but even so, she still can't go out with you. So what's the point?" Peter asked as he failed to transfigure the frog.  
  
  
  
Remus motions with his head toward James, a few seats away. He's transfiguring his frog into anything that pops into his mind at the moment.  
  
  
  
"What about him?" Remus asks  
  
  
  
"You wanna go out with him?" Peter asks, obviously confused.   
  
  
  
The others around them raise their eyebrows.  
  
  
  
" No" Remus said impatiently "He could wrangle with the sister."  
  
  
  
Peter looks even more confused.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think he'll do it?" He asks  
  
  
  
"He seems like he thrives on danger' Remus said, matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
" No kidding." Peter said, shivering. "He's a criminal. I heard he lit a state trooper on fire. He just got out of Azkaban..."  
  
  
  
"They always let felons sit in on Advance Transfiguring?" Remus asked  
  
  
  
" I'm serious, man, he's whacked. He sold his own liver on the black market so he could buy a new broom." Peter said, his breathing irregular.  
  
  
  
"Forget his reputation." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Do you think we've got a plan or not?"  
  
  
  
"Did she actually say she'd go out with you?" Peter asked, disbelievingly.  
  
  
  
"That's what I just said" Remus said  
  
  
  
Peter thought for a moment, which looked very painful.   
  
"You know, if you do go out with Violet, you'd be set. You'd outrank everyone. Strictly A-list. With me by your side." He said  
  
  
  
" I thought you hated those people." Remus said, surprised.  
  
  
  
"Hey -- I've gotta have a few connections to get a job." Peter said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So now all we gotta do is talk to him." Remus said, pointing at James, who is now torturing his frog with fire from his wand.  
  
  
  
" I'll let you handle that." Peter said, visibly shaking.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
James sits in Herbology with Scurvy, carving something that looks like a machete out of a stick.  
  
  
  
Remus approaches, smiling way too big to be real.  
  
  
  
"Hey, there" Remus says  
  
  
  
In response, James waves his stick in Remus' direction, making him jump back.  
  
  
  
"Later, then. " Remus said, trying to play it cool.  
  
  
  
Peter watches, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lucius and his pals take turns carving non-appropriate gestures in the Slytherine table's wood.  
  
  
  
Peter walks up and sits between them, shaking visibly/  
  
  
  
"Hey." Peter said, his voice shaking.  
  
  
  
"Are you lost?" Lucius asks, his stare cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nope - just came by to chat" Peter said, trying to act normal.  
  
  
  
"We don't chat."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, actually, I thought I'd run an idea by you. You know, just to see if your interested."  
  
  
  
"We're not."He grabs Peter by the side of his head and starts drawing on his face with a quill.  
  
  
  
"Hear me out." Peter said, grimacing and cowering at the same time. "You want Violet don't you?"  
  
  
  
Lucius stops drawing, sits back and laughs.  
  
  
  
  
  
" But she can't go out with you because =her sister is this insane head case and no one will go out with her. right?" Peter asks, continuing.  
  
  
  
"Does this conversation have a purpose?" Lucius cut in.  
  
  
  
"So what you need to do is recruit a guy who'll go out with her." Peter said, his voice squeaking. "Someone who's up for the job." Peter points to the Gryffindor Table at James, who makes a disgusted face at his food before he rises and throws it at a nerdy 7th year Hufflepuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That guy?" Lucius asks, nodding at James. "I heard he ate a live duck once. Everything but   
  
the beak and the feet."  
  
  
  
"Exactly" Peter said, ecstatic Lucius wasn't killing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's in it for you?" Lucius asked, looking suspisious.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey, nothing' man. Purely good will on my part." He said, leaving as fast as he could  
  
  
  
"I have a dick on my face, don't I?" He asks Remus as he sat down.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter stands at the sink in the boys lavatory, trying to scrub Lucius's artwork off his face as Remus watches.  
  
  
  
"You got him involved?" Remus asked, astounded Peter would do something like that.  
  
  
  
"Like we had a choice? We let him pretend he's calling the shots, and while he's busy setting up the plan, you have time to woo Violet." Peter said  
  
  
  
Remus grins and puts an arm around him  
  
  
  
"You're one brilliant guy" He says  
  
  
  
Peter laughs openly. "That's something no one has ever said to be before." He said, continuing scubbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it's a lot shorter than the first chapter, I'll have another one up as soon as I get a few reviews for this one. ~~Mystery 


	3. Pain and Pawns

Hey guys, uhh, I'm back. Don't be to mad at me, I was away all weekend for holidays and all this week my step-mom has decided I'd make a good Cinderella while she was sick, plus my brother was doing a project so I couldn't get on ..  
  
But, I'm here now so without furthur adieu, here's Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3- Pain and Pawns  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" So he writes me this letter where he's having a raging fit about me planning to stay in the wizarding world after graduation and insists that I go to his male-dominated, puking frat boy, number one golf team, muggle school. I have no say at all." Lily explained to Macey while crumbling up the pre-mentioned letter and shoving it in her robe's pocket.  
  
The school day over they had retreated to the Three Broom Sticks, most common bar in Hogsmade.  
  
  
  
"William would never have gone to a state school." Macey said, absentmindedly  
  
  
  
"William didn't even go to high school"  
  
  
  
"That's never been proven"  
  
  
  
" Neither has his heterosexuality." Lily retorted, Macey sent her an icy look.  
  
  
  
" I appreciate your efforts toward a speedy death, but I'm consuming." Lily continued, pointing to her food. "Do you mind?"  
  
  
  
" Does it matter?" Macey said, sighing.  
  
  
  
"If I was Violet, it would be, "Any school you want, precious. Don't forget your tiara." Lily said hotly.  
  
  
  
They both look up as James entersand watch him walk up to the counter to place his order.  
  
  
  
Macey leans toward Lily.  
  
  
  
"Rita Seeker, 2nd year, told me he was a roadie for The Screaming Banishes." She whispered as James walked past them, food in hand, giving them a polite nod.  
  
  
  
"Rita Seeker is an idiot"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
James sits before Miss Perky, eating a pastry  
  
  
  
" I don't understand, James. You haven't done anything asinine this week. Are you not feeling well?" She asked, looking over his chart.  
  
  
  
"Touch of the flu." James replied with a shrug.  
  
  
  
" I'm at a loss, then." She said, sighing. What should we talk about? Your year of absence?" she said hopefully.  
  
  
  
He smiled his charming smile "How 'bout your sex life?"  
  
  
  
She tolerates his comment with her withering glance. "Why don't we discuss your driving need to be a hemorrhoid?"  
  
  
  
"What's to discuss?"  
  
  
  
"You weren't abused, you aren't stupid, and as far as I can tell, you're only slightly psychotic -- so why is it that you're such a fuck-up?" She asked.  
  
  
  
" Well, you know -- there's the prestige of the job title... and the benefits package is pretty good..." He said  
  
  
  
" Fine." Miss Perkey said, realizing it was time for class. " Go do something repugnant and give us something to talk about next week."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Violet and Remus sit side by side in the library, working on French.  
  
  
  
"C'esc ma tete. This is my head" Violet recited.  
  
  
  
"Right. See? You're ready for the quiz." Remus praised  
  
  
  
I don't want to know how to say that though. I want to know useful things. Like where the good stores are. How much does champagne cost? Stuff like that. I have never in my life had to point out my head to someone." She said  
  
  
  
"That's because it's such a nice one."  
  
  
  
"Forget French." She said, shutting her book and putting on a seductive smile. "How is our little Find the Wench A Date plan progressing?"  
  
  
  
"Well, there's someone I think might be –"  
  
  
  
Violet 's eyes lit up "Show me" She said hastily, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day Remus and Violet lean against the wall -inconspicuously.   
  
  
  
"Give me a sign when he walks by." She said "And don't point."  
  
  
  
The doors open and witches and wizards flood the corridor. Then James saunters by   
  
with Sirius. Remus nudges Violet .  
  
  
  
"There."  
  
  
  
"Where?" Violet asks, looking around.  
  
  
  
Out of desperation, Remus awkwardly lunges across James's path. James shoves him back against the wall without a thought.   
  
  
  
"I guess he didn't see me " Remus said, then he called after James. "Some other time –"  
  
  
  
Violet watches James, a wicked gleam in her eye. "My God, he's repulsive. He's so perfect!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Several people are flying around on broom sticks in a "gym" type class.  
  
  
  
Lucius and a member of his hulking entourage, approach James, who is watching Sirius play. They pull him aside roughly.  
  
  
  
"What, Malfoy?" He said, shrugging them off.  
  
  
  
Lucius points. "See that girl?"  
  
  
  
James follows his line of vision to Lily as slams a buldger into some poor cowboy's face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" James said  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Lily wins the game by knocking out the other teams seeker and high fives the others, who are scared of her.  
  
  
  
" Two legs, nice rack..."James said shrugging  
  
  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I want you to go out with her." Lucius said  
  
  
  
"Sure, Sparky. I'll get right on it." James said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"You just said--"   
  
  
  
"You need money to take a girl out" James interrupted.  
  
  
  
"But you'd go out with her if you had the cake?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'd take her to Europe if I had the plane." He said, Lucius was obviously confused about what a plane was but he smiled anyway.  
  
  
  
"You got it, Potter. I pick up the tab, you do the honors." He said  
  
  
  
"You're gonna pay me to take out some girl?" James asked  
  
  
  
" I can't date her sister until that one gets a boyfriend." He said, nodding at Lily. "And that's the catch. She doesn't want a boyfriend."  
  
  
  
" How much?" James asked  
  
  
  
"5 galleons each time you take her out."   
  
(A/N in the movie it's $20, which is actually 4 galleons, 3 sickles and 15 knuts, but 5 galleons sounds better ^.^)  
  
"I can't take a girl like that out on 5 galleons.' James said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, 7 galleons." (A/N- 30 US Dollar = 6 galleons, 4 sickles and 23 knuts)  
  
  
  
James raises an eyebrow, urging him up  
  
  
  
"Take it or leave it. This isn't a negotiation." Lucius said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Make it 11 , and you've got your man." (A/N- 50 US Dollar = 10 galleons, 6 sickles and 9 knuts) James walks away with a smile  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily and the rest of the 'team' go through a grueling practice session. Lily spares no one as she whips the ball all over the field.  
  
  
  
James sits on the stands nearby, watching, Sirius next to him.  
  
  
  
Professor Meek, the coach, blows the whistle.  
  
  
  
"Good run, Evans." He says proudly, silently wishing she would join the Gryffindor team, instead of just helping the girls on the team.  
  
  
  
Lily nods in response, and the girls leave the field. James hops down to follow.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Girlie." James said, making Lily stop and turn slowly to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Err…I mean Wo-man. How ya doin'?" He asks  
  
  
  
" Sweating like a pig, actually. And yourself?" she asks, smiling brightly.  
  
  
  
"There's a way to get a guy's attention."   
  
  
  
" My mission in life." She said, standing there undaunted, hand on hip. "Obviously, I've struck your fancy. So, you see, it worked. The world makes sense again."  
  
  
  
James's eyes narrow. He steps closer.  
  
  
  
" Pick you up Friday, then.'  
  
  
  
"Oh, right. Friday." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
He backs up a little, using his most seductive tone  
  
  
  
"The night I take you to places you've never been before. And back."   
  
  
  
"Like where? Hogs Head? Do you even know my name, screwboy?" She asked, getting irritated.  
  
  
  
"I know a lot more than that." He insisted  
  
  
  
"Doubtful. Very doubtful." She said, staring at him, then she walks away quickly, leaving him standing alone.  
  
  
  
"You're no bargain either, sweetheart." He called to her  
  
  
  
Sirius appears at his side  
  
  
  
"So I guess the broom won't be getting a new service kit."  
  
  
  
At the other end of the field Remus and Peter watch.  
  
  
  
" He took the bait." Peter said excitedly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later that night, in the girls dormitory, Lily washes her face at the sink. Violet appears behind her, and attempts to twist Lily's hair into a more fashionable style.  
  
  
  
She wacks Violet away.  
  
  
  
"Have you ever considered a new look? I mean, seriously, you could have some potential buried under all this hostility." She said hopefully  
  
  
  
Lily pushes past her into the dorm. " have the potential to smack the crap out of you if you don't get out of my dorm." She says.  
  
  
  
"Can you at least start wearing a bra?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Lily grabs her arm, tossing her out of the dorm and slamming the door in response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily stands outside the Great Hall, fixing her books in her bag. James appears at her side, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Hey" He said. "You hate me don't you?" He asked after she didn't reply.  
  
  
  
"I don't really think you warrant that strong an emotion." She said  
  
  
  
"Then say you'll spend Dollar Night at the muggle track with me, I know a village not to far from here."  
  
  
  
" And why would I do that?"  
  
  
  
"Come on -- the ponies, the flat beer, you with money in your eyes, me with my hand on your ass..."  
  
  
  
"You -- covered in my vomit." She said hotly.  
  
  
  
"Seven-thirty?" He asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
She zips up her bag and walks away.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily emerges from a Honeydukes carrying a bag of candy in her teeth, and fumbling through her pockets with both hands. She pulls out a key, used to open a door in Hogsmade that lead back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
She looks up and finds James walking toward her.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He said  
  
  
  
Lily takes the bag out of her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Are you following me?"  
  
  
  
"I was in the joke shop. I saw you. Thought I'd say hi." He shrugged  
  
  
  
"Hi." She said, proceeding to walk past him.  
  
  
  
"You're not a big talker, are you?" He asks, following her.  
  
  
  
" Depends on the topic. You don't really whip me into a verbal frenzy." She said  
  
  
  
She starts to enter another shop but is blocked by Lucius, who is standing in front of the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey -- do you mind?" She asked, gesturing for him to move.  
  
  
  
"Not at all." He says, continuing to stand there.  
  
  
  
Lily stares at him in disbelief...  
  
  
  
Then kicks him in the balls.  
  
  
  
James winces, but otherwise watches with a delighted grin Lucius falls to the ground.  
  
  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Lucius said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
  
  
Lily steps over him into he store, smiling sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next day James walks out of the Great Hall, Lucius follows him angry visage, glowering on his face.  
  
  
  
"When I shell out eleven, I expect results."  
  
  
  
" I'm on it" James said  
  
  
  
Watching the bitch humiliate me doesn't count as a date." He spat  
  
  
  
"I got her under control. She just acts crazed in public to keep up the image." James bluffed, which Lucius obviously saw through.  
  
  
  
"Let me put it to you this way, if you don't get any action, I don't get action. So get your ass on hers by the end of the week." Lucius said, starting to walk off.  
  
  
  
" I just upped my price." James called.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Lucius said turning back around.  
  
  
  
"21 galleons a date."(A/N-100 US Dollar = 20 galleons, 13 sickles and 17 knuts)  
  
  
  
" Forget it." Lucius said immediately.  
  
  
  
"Forget her sister, then." James said, shrugging.  
  
  
  
Lucius thinks for a frustrated moment, then digs angrily into his pockets, pulling out a sack of coins with a menacing scowl.  
  
  
  
"You better hope you're as smooth as you think you are, Potter."  
  
  
  
James takes the money with a smile.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Remus runs a sentence past Violet in the library.  
  
  
  
"La copine et I 'ami? La diferance?"  
  
  
  
Violet glares at him.  
  
  
  
"A "copine" is someone you can count on. An "ami" is someone who makes promises he can't keep." She says cooly.  
  
  
  
Remus closes the French book  
  
  
  
"You got something on your mind?"  
  
  
  
" I counted on you to help my cause. You and that thug are obviously failing. Aren't we ever going on our date?"  
  
  
  
He melts.  
  
  
  
"You have my word. As a gentleman"  
  
  
  
"You're sweet." She said, touching his hand.   
  
He blushes at her praise and watches her toss her hair back  
  
  
  
"How do you get your hair to look like that?" He asks appreciativly.  
  
  
  
"Eber's Deep Conditioner every two days. And I never, ever use a blow dryer without the diffuser attachment."  
  
  
  
Remus nods with interest. "You know, I read an article about that."  
  
  
  
Violet looks surprised. "You did?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Later in the boys dorm's lavatory, James stands at the sink, washing his hands Peter and Remus cower in the corner, watching him.  
  
  
  
" Say it." Peter said without turning around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"W…wh…what?" Peter stuttered  
  
  
  
"Whatever the hell it is you're standin' there waitin' to say." James spat  
  
  
  
Remus bravely steps forward  
  
  
  
"We wanted to talk to you about the plan." Remus said  
  
  
  
James turns toward them. "What plan?"  
  
  
  
"The situation is, my man Remus here has taken a fancy to Violet Evans." Peter said  
  
  
  
"What is it with this chick? She have three tits?" He asked  
  
  
  
Remus starts to object, but Peter holds up a hand.  
  
  
  
"I think I speak correctly when I saythat Remus's love is pure. Purer than say -- Lucius Malfoy's." Peter said.  
  
  
  
" Malfoy can plow whoever he wants. I'm just in this for the cash." James said, drying his hands on his robes.  
  
  
  
Remus starts choking at the thought of Lucius plowing his beloved Violet .  
  
  
  
"That's where we can help you. With Lily." Peter said as Remus stopped coughing.  
  
  
  
"So Malfoy can get the girl?" James asked  
  
  
  
"James, you're not looking at the big picture. Lucius's just a pawn. We set this whole thing up so Remus can get the girl." Peter explained.  
  
  
  
James smiles. He liked the idea of Lucius being a pawn in this game.  
  
  
  
"You two are gonna help me tame the wild beast?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"We're your guys." Peter said grinning.  
  
  
  
"Yeah -- we'll see." James said, he swings the door open and exits, leaving Peter and   
  
Remus grinning at each other.  
  
  
  
"We're in." Peter said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3, thanks for all those who reviewed the last two chapters, and I will think about doing a Bring It On Lily/James later on ^.^.  
  
Please review, it makes me type faster ^.^. 


	4. Two Social Outings

Ok, I was just on here, reading over my story, when I realized I hadn't posted the 4th chapter yet. Seriously, I thought I put it on here 2 days ago. I must of spaced out or something when I was suppose to be adding this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming ^.^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4- Two Social Outings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the hallway the next day a pack of party invitation is handed to Peter. "Future Princeton Grad Bogey Lowenstein proudly presents a Saturday night bash in the Astronomy Tower. Casual attire".  
  
  
  
Peter holds the invitation up to Remus.  
  
  
  
"This is it. A golden opportunity! James can ask Lily to the party." Remus said excitedly.   
  
  
  
"In that case, we'll need to make it a school-wide blow out." Peter said, re-reading the invitation.  
  
  
  
"Will Bogey get bent?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding? He'll piss himself with joy. He's the ultimate kiss ass." He said, passing an invitation to a group of jock-type guys, who immediately start asking people if they're going to the party.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on Lucius stands in the hallway with Violet, holding a notebook. The notebook is home to Lucius's "modeling" career. Cheesy print ads of him -- running in a field of daisies, petting a owl, and so on are on the front cover.  
  
  
  
" Which do you like better?" He asks Violet, holing up two photos. In one, he's pouting in a white shirt. In the other, he's pouting in a black shirt.  
  
  
  
"I think I like the white shirt."  
  
  
  
Lucius nods thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"It's more…" He said searching for the right word  
  
  
  
"Expensive?" Violet offered.  
  
  
  
"Exactly." He said, shutting his book. "So, you going to Bogey Lowenbrau's thing on Saturday?"  
  
  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
  
  
He gives her his best flirtatious smile. "Good, 'cause I'm not gonna bother if you won't be there."  
  
  
  
He taps her on the nose and she giggles  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later, in the Library, Violet sits across from Remus, who's transfixed, as always.  
  
  
  
" Have you heard about Bogey Lowenstein's party?" Violet asks him  
  
  
  
"Sure have." He said  
  
  
  
"I really, really, really wanna go, but I can't. Not unless my sister goes." She said, visibly pouting.  
  
  
  
"I'm workin' on it. But she doesn't seem to be goin' for him." Remus said, then he looks up. "She's not a..."  
  
  
  
"Lesbian?" Violet offers. "No. I found a picture of Jared Leto in one of her drawers, so I'm pretty sure she's not harboring same-sex tendencies." She said  
  
  
  
"So that's the kind of guy she likes? Pretty ones?"  
  
  
  
"Who knows? All I've ever heard her say is that she'd dip before dating guy that smokes."   
  
Violet said as Remus furiously takes notes.  
  
  
  
"All right. What else is she partial to?" He asked.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
James sits at the bar in Hogs Head, sipping on a firewhisky.  
  
  
  
He looks up when he hears a commotion at the door. Lou the bouncer-type guy is in the midst of throwing Peter and Remus out.  
  
  
  
" Lou, it's okay. They're with me." James calls from the bar.  
  
  
  
Lou looks at James, surprised, then reluctantly lets the two non-deviants pass through.  
  
  
  
James guides them to a table and sips from his goblet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What've you got for me?" He asked  
  
  
  
"I've retrieved certain pieces of information on Miss Lily Evans I think you'll find helpful." Remus said pulling out a piece of paper.  
  
  
  
"Number one. She hates smokers." He said  
  
  
  
" It's a lung cancer issue." Peter included  
  
  
  
"Her favorite uncle."  
  
  
  
"Dead at forty-one."  
  
  
  
James sits up.  
  
  
  
"Are you telling me I'm a -"non-smoker"?" He asked, spitting out the word.  
  
  
  
" Just for now." Peter insured.  
  
  
  
"Another thing. Violet said that Lily likes -- pretty guys." Remus said hesitently.  
  
  
  
This is met with silence. Then:  
  
  
  
"What? You don't think I'm pretty?" James challenged  
  
  
  
Peter smacks Remus lightly.  
  
  
  
"He's pretty!"  
  
  
  
"Okay! I wasn't sure." Remus said, looking oddly at Peter before returning to the list.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay -- Likes: Muggle-type food, feminist prose, and "angry, stinky girl music of the indie-rock persuasion".  
  
  
  
"So what does that give me? I'm supposed to buy her some pizzaz or whatever, and a book and sit around listening   
  
to chicks who can't play their instruments?" James asked  
  
  
  
"It's pizza." Remus said, receiving a glare from James.  
  
"Ever been to Club Charms, it's right here in Hogsmade?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." James said  
  
  
  
"Gigglewands is playing there tomorrow night." Remus said  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't make me do it, man" James said, placing his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Assail your ears for one night." Peter said  
  
  
  
" It's her favorite band." Remus added.  
  
  
  
James groans. "Well, at least she's not against sneaking out of Hogwarts." He mumbled  
  
  
  
"I also retrieved a list of her most recent CD purchases, courtesy of Witch Charge Card." Peter said  
  
  
  
He hands it over.  
  
  
  
" Peter -- did you get this information "illegally"?" James asked, smiling.  
  
  
  
Peter puts a finger to his lips.  
  
" I prefer to think of it simply as an alternative to what the law allows." Peter said, smiling way too big.  
  
  
  
"I'm liking' you guys better." James said nodding.  
  
  
  
He looks down at the list of CDs.  
  
  
  
"This is really music?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Loud music comes from the girls dorms, the room is decorated with indie rock band posters and flyers.  
  
  
  
Lily and Macey dance as they dress and apply make-up. Violet enters, interrupting their fun.  
  
  
  
"Can you turn down the Screaming Menstrual Bitches? I'm trying to study."  
  
  
  
Lily doesn't move, so Violet crosses to the wizard-type stereo, turning down the volume.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you're actually going out of the castle? On a school night, no less." Violet accuses.  
  
  
  
Lily shoots her a glare  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, does this mean you're becoming normal?" Violet asks excitedly.  
  
  
  
"It means that Gigglewand is playing at Club Charms and we're going." Lily said  
  
  
  
"Oh," Violet said, disapointed. "I thought you might have a date." She paused.  
  
"I don't know why I'm bothering to ask, but are you going to Bogey Lowenstein's party Saturday night?"  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" Lily deadpanned.  
  
  
  
"I think you're a freak. I think you do this to torture me. And I think you suck."  
  
  
  
She smiles sweetly and shuts the door behind her. Lily doesn't bat an eye. She grabs her purse and opens the door.   
  
  
  
"Let's hit it." She said to Macey  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily and Macey walk into the club, Macey nervously pulling out her fake ID. The giant, afroed bouncer, Bruce, looks typically monosyllabic.  
  
  
  
"You think this'll work?" Macey whispered to Lily  
  
  
  
"No fear." Lily said.  
  
  
  
They approach Bruce. Lily puts on her happy, shiny face  
  
  
  
"Hello! We'd like two for Gigglewands!"  
  
  
  
Bruce looks the girls up and down.  
  
  
  
"I can count." He says  
  
  
  
He looks at their IDs. Macey gently moves Lily aside, wearing a face that could only be described as "I AM a Victoria's Secret model."  
  
  
  
" I'll bet you can.."  
  
  
  
She sticks out her chest and licks her lips. Bruce stares at her deadpan and hands her back the IDs.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead… And you" He said to Macey  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Take it easy on the guys in there."  
  
  
  
Macey winks at him and walks inside. Lily follows behind, shaking her head.  
  
  
  
Not long later, James walks up to Bruce, who's frisking a badly mow hawked, Multi-pierced boy. Bruce pulls a switchblade out of the boy's inside pocket.  
  
  
  
"Next time, leave the Bic at home, Diggory."  
  
  
  
"It's a bottle opener." He said innocently.  
  
  
  
Bruce pushes him inside the club, then sees James.  
  
  
  
" Potter, my man."  
  
  
  
They shake.  
  
  
  
"Always a pleasure, Brucie."  
  
  
  
"Didn't have you pegged for a Gigglewands fan. Aren't they a little too pre-teen belly-button ring for you?"  
  
  
  
"Fan of a fan." James explained "You see a couple of minors come in?"  
  
  
  
"Never."  
  
  
  
"Padua girls. One tall, decent body. The other one kinda short and undersexed?" James adked  
  
  
  
"Just sent 'em through."  
  
  
  
James starts to go in  
  
  
  
"Hey -- what happened to that chick you brought last time? The one with the snake?" Bruce asks  
  
  
  
James laughs and goes into the club  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Onstage, the all-female band Gigglewands is parlaying their bad girl sass into a ripping punk number.  
  
  
  
Near the stage is a joyful mass of pogo-ing teens at the bar.  
  
  
  
James bellies up and looks around the club. Gigglewands finishes a song.  
  
  
  
"Hello, out there. We're Gigglewand and we're from Olympia." One of the singers shouts  
  
  
  
A teenage boy in the audience takes the opportunity to scream.  
  
  
  
"Pet my kitty!" Someone yells  
  
  
  
"Meow." The singer relies.  
  
  
  
They rev into their next song.   
  
  
  
Near the stage Macey and Lily glow with sweat. When they hear the opening chords of the song, they look at each other and scream with glee as they begin to dance. They couldn't be having a better time.  
  
  
  
James signals to get the bartender's attention and looks across the bouncing surge of the crowd. He spots Lily and Macey singing along, he pauses.  
  
  
  
The gleeful Lily -- dancing and looking completely at ease. None of her usual "attitude". James is transfixed. And most definitely attracted.  
  
  
  
Near the stage Lily looks at Macey.  
  
  
  
"I need a drink!" She shouts to be heard over the music.  
  
  
  
She makes her way through the crowd to the bar.   
  
  
  
She signals for the bartender and as she's waiting, looks around. She spots James a few feet away  
  
  
  
"Shit." She says to herself.  
  
  
  
She sneaks a glance. He's staring, but this time he looks away before she can. Despite herself, she's miffed.  
  
  
  
The bartender arrives  
  
  
  
"What can I get you?" He shouted  
  
  
  
"Two butterbeers."  
  
  
  
She looks at James again. He's completely absorbed in the band. She scowls. The drinks arrives and she marches off, forgetting to pay.  
  
  
  
She walks up to James.  
  
  
  
"You're not fooling anyone." She states  
  
  
  
James looks at her, surprised  
  
  
  
"Hey. Great show, huh?"  
  
  
  
" If you're planning on asking me out you might as well get it over with." She yelled over the music.  
  
  
  
" Excuse me?" He yelled back  
  
  
  
"That's what you want, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Do you mind? You're sort of ruining it for me." He said, gesturing towards the band  
  
  
  
Lily steams. And watches him watch the band.  
  
  
  
"You're not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke." She commented, still yelling to be heard.  
  
  
  
The band takes a break, so they can stop yelling now  
  
  
  
" I know. I quit."  
  
  
  
He leans back, making no attempt to hit on her. She moves   
  
closer.  
  
  
  
"Oh, really?" She asks  
  
  
  
He motions toward the stage. "You know, these guys are no Bikini Kill or The Raincoats, but they're right up there."  
  
  
  
"You know who The Raincoats are?"  
  
  
  
"Why, don't you?"  
  
  
  
She's completely taken aback. He uses the moment to his advantage and brushes her hair back as he speaks right into her ear.  
  
  
  
" I watched you out there I've never seen you look like that" He whispers  
  
  
  
Lily steps away, brushing the hair back that he just touched. Her cheeks pinken.  
  
  
  
His cocky side is back in a flash  
  
  
  
"Come to that party with me." He offered  
  
  
  
At that moment, the band starts another SONG  
  
  
  
"What?" She yelled  
  
  
  
The bartender approaches.  
  
  
  
"You forgot to pay!" He yells to Lily  
  
  
  
"I got it, Rick." James yelled back, tosses some coins on the bar.  
  
  
  
Rather than thank him, Lily simply watches him, trying to figure out his motive.  
  
  
  
"Nine-thirty then." He yelled   
  
  
  
A few people have gotten between them at the bar and she can't hear a word he's saying. She gives him one last look and heads back into the crowd.  
  
  
  
James smiles. She didn't say no this time.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Remus and Peter are in the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
" So, then she says that she almost didn't wear the Kenneth Coles with that dress because she thought she was mixing, you know, genres. And the fact that I noticed -- and I'm quoting here -"really meant something."" Remus said  
  
  
  
Remus looks At Peter expectantly  
  
  
  
"You told me that part already." Peter said, his mouth full.  
  
  
  
"Hell, I've just been going over the whole thing in my head and -"  
  
  
  
Lucius appears over Remus's shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Hey. Dingo Boingo"  
  
  
  
Remus and Peter look at each other And turn around   
  
slowly.  
  
  
  
"I hear you're helpin' Potter." He says to Peter  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah. We're old friends" Peter said nervously  
  
  
  
"You and Potter?"Lucius asked, raising an eye brow  
  
  
  
"What? We took bathes together when we were kids." Peter said.  
  
  
  
It's incredibly obvious that he's lying. Lucius eyes him then turns to Remus.  
  
  
  
"What's your gig in all this?"  
  
  
  
"I'm just the new guy." Remus says.  
  
  
  
Lucius turns back to Peter, grabbing his shirt and twisting it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You better not fuck this up. I'm heavily invested." He spat  
  
  
  
"Hey -- it's all for the higher good right?" Peter squeaked.  
  
  
  
Lucius lets go of Peter and shoves Remus against the wall for good measure, as he walks away-  
  
  
  
" Is it about me?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily sits outside waiting for her appointment with Miss Perky , bored and annoyed.  
  
  
  
The door opens and Miss Perky escorts James out.  
  
  
  
"You're completely demented." Miss Perky says  
  
  
  
"See you next week!" James said happily  
  
  
  
Lily stands and James sees her.  
  
  
  
Miss Perky watches in horror  
  
  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." James said at the same time Lily said "No."  
  
  
  
Miss Perky grabs Lily and shoves her into her office.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dear God, stay away from her." She says to James. " If you two ever decided to breed, evil would truly walk the earth."  
  
  
  
James gives Lily one last look before the door shuts, then   
  
smiles-  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Violet and April stand outside Lily's dorm room. Music is blaring and the door is shut. Violet looks at her watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's obviously not going."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the carpet, two pairs of teenage girl feet sneak past. Violet and April, teddy bear purses in hand.  
  
  
  
At the Common Room enterance a rusling is heard. The girls freeze.  
  
  
  
Miss. Perky, who is the Head of Gryffindor House at the time, emerges from the portrait with a mile-high sandwich.   
  
The girls are like statues. Miss Perky jumps.  
  
  
  
"Miss Perky, I –"Violet started  
  
"And where're you going?" Miss Perky asked, straitening herself.  
  
  
  
"If you must know, we were attempting to go to a small study group of friends." Violet answered.  
  
  
  
"Otherwise known as an orgy?" Miss Perky asked, unfased.  
  
  
  
"It's just a party. Miss Perky, but I knew you'd forbid me to go since my Dad made sure the staff knew I couldn't go anywhere unless "Gloria Steinem" over there goes, and she isn't going --"  
  
  
  
She points to Lily, who comes downstairs, wearing a baby tee and battered Levis. Her relaxing-in-dorm look is about 400 times sexier than her at-school look. She wanders toward the water pitcher.  
  
  
  
Miss Perky directs her attention toward Lily.  
  
  
  
"Do you know about any party? Lily?"  
  
  
  
Lily shrugs as she fixes a glass of water.  
  
  
  
" Miss Perky, people expect me to be there!" Violet said angrly  
  
  
  
" If Lily's not going, you're not going." Miss Perky said. "I'm under strict orders."  
  
  
  
Violet turns to Lily, eyes ablaze  
  
  
  
"You're ruining my life'. Because you won't be normal, I can't be normal."   
  
  
  
"What's normal?" Lily asks, cocking her head to the side.  
  
  
  
"Bogey Lowenstein's party is normal, but you're too busy listening to Bitches Who Need Prozac to know that."  
  
  
  
"What's a Bogey Lowenstein?" Miss Perky asks, not familiar with the student.  
  
  
  
Lily sets down her glass, ready to do battle.  
  
  
  
"Can't you forget for just one night that you're completely wretched?" Violet asks.  
  
  
  
"At least I'm not a clouted fen- sucked hedge-pig." Lily said.  
  
  
  
Violet tosses her hair.   
  
  
  
"Like I'm supposed to know what that even means."  
  
  
  
"It's Shakespeare. Maybe you've heard of him?" Lily says crossly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he's your freak friend Macey's boyfriend. I guess since I'm not allowed to go out, I should obsess over a dead guy, too." Violet snaps  
  
  
  
"Girls." Miss Perky warns.  
  
  
  
Lily stares Violet down  
  
  
  
" I know about the goddamn party. I'm going." Lily says.  
  
  
  
Violet and April look at each other, thrilled, and burst into gleeful screams.  
  
  
  
A startled Miss Perky pulls out a letter, written by the girl's father.  
  
  
  
"Can we go now?" Lily asks as they finally stop cheering.  
  
  
  
"Promise me you won't talk to any boys unless your sister is present." Miss Perky says, reading off part of the letter.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because she'll scare them away."   
  
  
  
Lily stomps to her dorm, grabbing her wand off the table and a jumper from the coat rack. She flings open the door and...  
  
  
  
There stands James.  
  
  
  
"Nine-thirty right?" James asked.  
  
  
  
Lily's in shock  
  
  
  
"I'm early." James said, continuing.  
  
  
  
She shakes her head. "Fine, lets go."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bogey, a short future Quidditch Star in a tux, greets his guests like a pro, handing out cigars and butterbeers.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you. pub to the right, shots on the roof.  
  
  
  
The Astronomy Tower is filled to capacity with Hogwart's finest. Lily pushes through the crowd. James saunters in behind her.  
  
  
  
Lucius, on the roof, lines up a row of shots amid much whooping and hollering within the jock crowd.  
  
  
  
Lily enters, then quickly tries to make an about face. Lucius sees her and rushes over to block her, standing in the doorway to the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Lookin' fresh tonight, Pussy-Lily."  
  
  
  
Lily gives him a death look and then stops and points at his forehead.  
  
  
  
"Wait -- was that?-- Did your hairline just recede?" Lily asked, acting horrified.  
  
  
  
He panics, whipping out a handy pocket mirror. She's already walking away.  
  
  
  
"Where ya goin?"  
  
  
  
"Away."  
  
  
  
"Your sister here?"  
  
  
  
Lily's face shows utter hatred  
  
  
  
" Leave my sister alone."  
  
  
  
"And why would I do that?" He asks smirking.  
  
  
  
A ruckus sounds from the pub part of the room.  
  
  
  
" A fight!" A jock yells  
  
  
  
The other jocks rush to watch as two Coffee Kids splash their cupfuls on each other.  
  
  
  
"That was a New Guinea Peaberry, you Folger's-crystals-slurping-buttwipe." One says  
  
  
  
Caffeinated fists fly. Lucius slithers away from the door to watch, giving Lily one last smirk, just as Violet walks into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Just who I was looking for."  
  
  
  
He puts his arm around Violet and escorts her out  
  
  
  
"Violet" Lily says in a warning tone.  
  
  
  
Violet keeps walking, ignoring Lily.  
  
  
  
A guy pouring shots hands Lily one. She downs it and accepts another.  
  
  
  
"Drink up, sister." The guy says, handing her more.  
  
  
  
James walks up  
  
  
  
"What's this?"  
  
  
  
"I'm getting trashed, man." She said mockingly. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party?"  
  
  
  
" I say, do what you wanna do."  
  
  
  
"Funny, you're the only one" She says downing another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus and Peter enter the Tower. Remus looks around for his beloved, while Peter schmooses with all in attendance and dishes dirt simultaneously.  
  
  
  
"Moose, my man! " Peter said, high-fiving a jock.  
  
"Ranked fifth in the state. Recruiters have already started calling, born for Quidditch." He whispered to Remus.  
  
  
  
Remus nods intently  
  
  
  
"Yo, Clem." Peter said, grabbing his belt as to look more 'western' to the cowboy.  
  
"A Patsy Cline fan, but hates the new Leanne Rimes. " He whispered to Remus  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter spots Violet and April, watching the skirmish, and points Remus's body in her direction.  
  
  
  
"Follow the love, man' He said.  
  
  
  
Violet cranes her neck  
  
  
  
"Where did he go? He was just here."  
  
  
  
"Who?" April asks  
  
  
  
" Lucius." Violet says, preoccupied with searching.  
  
  
  
Remus walks over.  
  
  
  
"Evening, ladies."  
  
  
  
Violet turns and graces him with a pained smile.  
  
  
  
"Hi." She says  
  
  
  
"Looks like things worked out tonight, huh?" He says, smiling.  
  
  
  
Violet ignores the question and tries to pawn him off  
  
  
  
"You know April?" She asks, pointing to her friend.  
  
  
  
" I believe we share an art instructor." Remus says, nodding at her.  
  
  
  
"Great." April says  
  
  
  
"Would you mind getting me a drink, Remus?" Violet asks quickly.  
  
  
  
"Certainly Butterbeer? Firewhisky? Dragon Breath?  
  
  
  
Violet gives him a tense smile.  
  
  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
  
  
He heads for the kitchen. Lucius walks up and grabs her around the waist.  
  
  
  
She giggles as he picks her up and carries her off -- just as Remus returns, a drink -- complete with a napkin and straw -- in his hand.  
  
  
  
April glares with a jealous fury after Violet and Lucius, then gives Remus the once-over and walks away.  
  
  
  
Peter appears.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Extremely unfortunate maneuver." He said  
  
  
  
  
  
"The hell is that? What kind of 'guy just picks up a girl and carries her away while you're talking to her?" Remus asks, outraged.  
  
  
  
"Buttholus extremus. But hey, you're making progress." Peter said, patting him on the back.  
  
  
  
"No, I ' m not." Remus said smacking himself in the head.  
  
  
  
" She used me! She wants to go out with Malfoy. Not me. I'm an idiot!"  
  
  
  
Peter pats him on the shoulder again.  
  
  
  
"At least you're self-aware."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily and a crowd of White Rastas and Cowboys stand in a drunken group hug singing "I Shot the Sheriff". Lily has another shot glass in hand.  
  
  
  
James is showing a scar to an inebriated, enraptured cheerleader. He looks up at Lily and he smiles, it meeting his eyes then looks away.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Violet stands next to Lucius, sipping from her beer  
  
  
  
"So yeah, I've got the Witch Weekly thing going -- and the new robes gig " that's gonna be huge. And then I'm up for an ad for Queen Joe next week."  
  
  
  
"Queen Joe?" Violet asks  
  
  
  
"It's a gay cruise line, muggle thing, but I'll be, like, wearing a uniform and stuff."  
  
  
  
Violet tries to appear impressed, but it's getting difficult.  
  
  
  
" Neat..."  
  
  
  
"My agent says I've got a good shot at being the 'IT' guy next year."  
  
  
  
He looks over her shoulder and waves at someone. Violet takes the opportunity to escape.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
Violet walks down the Astronomy Tower stairs and to the girls lavatory she shuts the door and leans on it with a sigh. April applies lip-gloss in the mirror.  
  
  
  
"He practically proposed when he found out we had the same dermatologist. I mean. Dr. Bonchowski is great an all, but he's not exactly relevant party conversation." Violet said,.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he oily or dry?" April asked, rubbing her lips together.  
  
  
  
"Combination. I don't know -- I thought he'd be different. More of a   
  
gentleman..."  
  
  
  
April rolls her eyes  
  
  
  
"Violet, I don't think the highlights of dating Lucius Malfoy are going to include door-opening and coat-holding." She said  
  
  
  
" Sometimes I wonder if the guys we're supposed to want to go out with are the ones we actually want to go out with you know?" Violet sighed.  
  
  
  
"All I know is -- I'd give up my wand to go out with a guy like Lucius." April said  
  
  
  
There's a knock at the door. Violet opens it to find a very drunken Lily.  
  
  
  
"Violet , I need to talk to you -- I need to tell you –" Lily started  
  
  
  
"I really don't think I need any social advice from you right now."   
  
  
  
Violet grabs April's arm and they exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whatdda ya think? Flames are welcomed, just review please. ~~~Mystery~~~ 


	5. Drinking, Puking, and Being Rejected

Important Authors Note at the end of this Chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5- Drinking, Puking, and Being Rejected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later that night, James tries to remove a shot glass from Lily's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should let me have it."  
  
  
  
Lily is fierce in her refusal to let go  
  
  
  
"I want another one" She said, her breath smelt of alcohol.  
  
  
  
Lucius enters, grabbing James by the shoulder, distracting him from his task.  
  
  
  
"My man" He says.  
  
  
  
As James turns, Lily breaks free and dives into the sea of dancing people in the middle of the room.  
  
  
  
"It's about time." James said annoyed.  
  
  
  
"A deal's a deal." He said, peeling off some bills. " So, how'd you do it?"  
  
  
  
"Do what?" James asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"Get her to act like a human' He said, nodding behind James.  
  
  
  
A very drunken Lily jumps up onto the bar and starts dancing by herself. She lets loose, hair flying.   
  
  
  
"She's almost burlesque."  
  
  
  
Others form the crowd are clapping and cheering her on.  
  
  
  
She swings her head around banging it on a light hanging from the rack above the bar. She to sway, then goes   
  
down as James rushes over to catch her.  
  
  
  
The others clap, thinking this is a wonderful finale. James sets her down on her feet, holding her up  
  
  
  
"Okay?" He asks  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. I'm…" She tries to push him away, but staggers when she does he grabs her again, bracing her.  
  
  
  
"You're not okay."  
  
  
  
"I just need to lie down for awhile." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Uh, uh. You lie down and you'll go to sleep."  
  
  
  
" I know, just let me sleep."  
  
  
  
"What if you have a concussion? My dog went to sleep with a concussion and woke up a vegetable. Not that  
  
I could tell the   
  
difference..." He started, but stopped as she tried to sit on the floor of the Tower.   
  
  
  
" Okay, I'll just sleep but stay awake, okay?" She said groggily.  
  
  
  
He pulls her back to him.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, let's walk."  
  
  
  
As James walks Lily through the dining room, Remus grabs   
  
his arm.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
  
  
"Remus, I'm a little busy." James said, struggling to keep hold of Lily.  
  
  
  
"It's off. The whole thing."  
  
  
  
Lily slides down to the floor and James struggles to get her back on her feet.  
  
  
  
"What 're you talking about?" He grunted,  
  
  
  
"She fancies to Lucius, not me"  
  
  
  
James doesn't have time for this.  
  
  
  
"Remus -- do you like the girl?"  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Then, go get her," He said impatiently.  
  
  
  
James continues walking an oblivious Lily to the roof.. Remus stands there, unsure how to make use of this   
  
advice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James marches Lily around the roof., holding her up  
  
  
  
" This is so patronizing." She said.  
  
  
  
"Leave it to you to use big words when you're shitfaced."  
  
  
  
"Why 're you doing this?" She asked.  
  
  
  
" I told you " James said  
  
  
  
"You don't care if I die"  
  
  
  
" Sure, I do"  
  
  
  
" Why?"  
  
  
  
" Because then I'd have to start taking out girls who like me." James said, smirking.  
  
  
  
"Like you could find one."  
  
  
  
"See that? Who needs affection when I've got blind hatred?"  
  
  
  
"Just let me sit down." She pleaded.  
  
  
  
He walks her over to the swing that was set up on the roof, mostly for romantic couples, and plops her down in a swing,   
  
moving her hands to hang onto the chains.  
  
  
  
"How's that?" He asks.  
  
  
  
She sits and looks at him for a moment with a smile. Then falls over backward.  
  
  
  
" Jesus. You're like a weeble" James said, rushing to right her, then starts pushing her on the swing to keep her   
  
entertained.  
  
  
  
"Why'd you let him get to you?" He asked  
  
  
  
"Who? "  
  
  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
  
  
"I hate him." Lily said, glaring at the ground.  
  
  
  
" I know. It'd have to be a pretty big deal to get you to mainline tequila. You don't seem like the type."  
  
  
  
"Hey man. . . You don ' t think I can be "cool"? You don't think I can be "laid back" like everyone else?" Lily asked,   
  
holding up a drunken head.  
  
  
  
" I thought you were above all that." He asked, slightly sarcastic.  
  
  
  
"You know what they say." She said, letting her head fall back down.  
  
  
  
He stops the swing  
  
  
  
"No. What do they say?" He asked, turning to her.  
  
  
  
Lily is asleep, her head resting against the swing's chains.  
  
  
  
" Shit!"  
  
  
  
He drags her to her feet and starts singing loudly.  
  
  
  
"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Wake up, damn it!"  
  
  
  
He sits her down on the ground and shakes her like a rag doll.  
  
  
  
"Lily! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
"What?" She asks, waking up.  
  
  
  
He sighs with relief.  
  
  
  
" I thought you were..."  
  
  
  
They share some meaningful eye contact. And then she pukes on his robes.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily washes her face in the girls lavatory and grabs a mint, practically swallowing it.  
  
  
  
A knock sounds at the door  
  
  
  
"Go away"  
  
  
  
Violet opens the door and looks at her sister with the smuggest of all possible grins.  
  
  
  
"Dinner taste better on the way out?"  
  
Lily gives her a "don't even start" look.  
  
  
  
"I don't get you. You act like you're too good for any of this, and then you go totally apeshit when you get here."  
  
  
  
"You're welcome." She said pushing past her and leaving the bathroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Violet and April walk down stairs after the party, Lucius catches up to them.  
  
  
  
"A bunch of us are going to Slytherine Common Room. Wanna come?"  
  
  
  
April looks at Violet, who wears a pained expression. She looks at her watch.  
  
  
  
"I have to be back in twenty minutes."  
  
  
  
"I don't have to be home 'til two." April said eagerly.  
  
  
  
"Then, c'mon." Lucius said, "Maybe next time –" He added to Violet.  
  
  
  
They head back into the party, leaving an astonished Violet   
  
  
  
Remus exits the party and stops when he sees Violet standing alone.  
  
  
  
"Have fun tonight?" He asked, slightly accusingly.  
  
  
  
"Tonz."  
  
  
  
He starts to walk on  
  
  
  
"Remus?"  
  
  
  
He stops. She gives him a helpless smile.  
  
  
  
"Do you think you could walk me to the Common Room?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily and James are walking toward the Common Room, Lily's arm is slung over James' shoulder in attempt to stay upright.   
  
She looks over at him.  
  
  
  
"When you were gone last year -- where were you?" She asked, her words slightly slurred.  
  
  
  
" Busy." James grunted.  
  
  
  
"Were you in jail?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
  
"No, you weren't" She said accusingly.  
  
  
  
"Then why'd you ask?"  
  
  
  
"Why'd you lie?"  
  
  
  
He doesn't answer, but instead, frowns and continues walking.  
  
  
  
"I should do this." Lily said suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Do what?" James asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"Start a band."  
  
  
  
"Start a band?" He repeated, wondering where that had come from.  
  
  
  
"My father wouldn't approve of that that." She added sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"You don't strike me as the type that would ask permission." James said.  
  
  
  
She turns to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so now you think you know me?"  
  
  
  
"I'm gettin' there."  
  
  
  
"The only thing people know about me is that I'm "scary"." She said, her voice losing its venom.  
  
  
  
He turns to look at her -- she looks anything but scary right now. He tries to hide his smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah -- well, I'm no picnic myself."  
  
  
  
They eye each other, sharing a moment of connection, realizing they're both created the same exterior for themselves.  
  
  
  
James pulls into the common room and shuts portrait. He looks at her.  
  
  
  
"So what ' s up with your dad? He a pain in the ass?"  
  
  
  
" He just wants me to be someone I'm not."  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"Violet."   
  
  
  
"No offense, but you're sister is without. I know everyone likes her and all, but ..."  
  
  
  
Lily stares at him with new admiration.  
  
  
  
"You know -- you're not as vile as I thought you were."  
  
  
  
She leans drunkenly toward him.  
  
  
  
Their faces grow closer...then James turns away.  
  
  
  
"So, I'll see you in class."  
  
  
  
Lily stares at him, pissed. Then walks angry up the girl's dorms stairs, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Violet and Remus walk in silence. He finally breaks it.  
  
  
  
"I looked for you back at the party, but you always seemed to be "occupied"."  
  
  
  
" I was?" Violet asked, in faux-innocence.  
  
  
  
"You never wanted to go out with me, did you?"  
  
  
  
Violet bites her lip. " Well, no..." She said reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"Then that's all you had to say."  
  
  
  
"But…"  
  
  
  
"You always been this selfish?"  
  
  
  
Violet thinks a minute.  
  
  
  
They walk into the Common Room.  
  
  
  
"Just because you're beautiful, doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."  
  
  
  
She looks at him for a moment -- then grabs his face and gives him a kiss on the lips. He draws back in surprise,   
  
then kisses her back. She smiles, then walks up the stairs without another word.  
  
  
  
Remus grins and walks up his own staircase.  
  
  
  
"And I'm back in the saddle." He said, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next day Lily sits at her desk, burying her face in a book as the others enter. The White Rastas are first.  
  
  
  
"Lily, my lady, you sway to the rhythm of my heart."  
  
  
  
He grabs her hand and kisses it as she pulls it away.  
  
  
  
Kenny, a cowboy, enters, high-fiving Derek with newfound friendliness.  
  
  
  
"Yippe kai-aye, bra." He said, then turned to Lily "Dance for me, cowgirl."  
  
  
  
He sits next to Derek  
  
  
  
"Okay, now tell me again why he didn't shoot the deputy?" He asked Derek  
  
  
  
"Because the deputy meant him no harm, my friend. It was only the sheriff that was the oppressor."  
  
  
  
Lucius saunters in and takes his seat.  
  
  
  
" Lily, babe, you were on fire."  
  
  
  
Professor Krevy enters and sits at her desk.  
  
  
  
"Well now, did everyone have a good weekend?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should ask Potter." Lucius said.  
  
  
  
James enters, late, and slinks to his desk. Lily looks up, down and around, everywhere but at James.  
  
  
  
Professor Krevy tries to remember what she's supposed to talk about.  
  
  
  
"Okay then. Well." She pauses. "Oh, yes."  
  
  
  
She clears her throat.  
  
  
  
"I'd like you all to write your own version of Shakespeare's Sonnet #141."  
  
  
  
Everyone groans.  
  
  
  
"Any form you'd like." She continued. "Rhyme, no rhyme, whatever. I'd like to see you elaborate on his theme,   
  
however. Let's read it aloud, shall we? Anyone?"  
  
  
  
The class is frozen in apathy.  
  
  
  
"Derek?"  
  
  
  
Professor Krevy hands him the sonnet. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Then grins.  
  
  
  
Derek reads, in his Rasta stoner drawl.  
  
  
  
"In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes/ For they in thee a thousand errors note/ But 'tis my heart that loves what   
  
they despise/ Who in despite of view is pleas 'd to dote."  
  
  
  
In the back of the room Kenny raises his hand  
  
  
  
"Professor Krevy, can I get the bathroom pass? Damn if Shakespeare don't act as a laxative on my person."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily and Macey scrape the peanuts out of their sauce, they were currently in Hogsmade. They were at a muggle type restaurant,   
  
owned by the Figg's. Their Squib daughter, Abrella, ran it.  
  
  
  
"You went to the party? I thought we were officially opposed to suburban social activity." Macey said.  
  
  
  
"I didn't have a choice."  
  
  
  
"You didn't have a choice? Where's Lily and what have you done with her?" She said, eyeing Lily oddly.  
  
  
  
"I did Violet a favor and it backfired."  
  
  
  
"You didn't…"  
  
  
  
" I got drunk. I puked. I got rejected. It was big fun." She said sarcasticly.  
  
  
  
James enters, walking to the counter to order. He sees Lily and smiles.  
  
  
  
" Hey" He called.  
  
  
  
She gathers her things and bolts out the door. James looks at Macey, who shrugs and follows Lily.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus and Peter flank James at his table in Potions.  
  
  
  
"So you got cozy with she who stings?" Peter asks  
  
  
  
" No - I've got a sweet-payin' job that I'm about to lose." James said, chopping up some beetle legs.  
  
  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Remus asked  
  
  
  
"I don't know. " James said, then paused. "I decided not to nail her when she was too drunk to remember it."  
  
  
  
Peter and Remus look at each other in realization, then turn back to James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You realize this puts the whole operation in peril." Remus stated  
  
  
  
  
  
"No shit. She won't even look at me." James said, sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why can't you just tell her you're sorry?' Remus asks  
  
  
  
James's expression says that this is not a possibility. Peter makes a time out sign with his hands.  
  
  
  
" I'm on it." He said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Later that day Macey is sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. She stares at a picture of William Shakespeare, then sighing,   
  
ties her silk scarf tightly around her neck, in an attempt to cut off her air supply.  
  
  
  
Peter walks up.  
  
  
  
"Hey there. Tired of breathing?"  
  
  
  
"Hi." She said, shyly loosening the scarf.  
  
  
  
"Cool picture. You a fan?" He asked, eyeing the picture that was in her lap.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
  
  
Peter rocks forwards on his toes, then back on his heels, his hands in his robe pockets. "Very hip Muggle that one."  
  
  
  
"You think?" Macey asks, eyeing the picture as well.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
She looks at him suspiciously "Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart, courage to make ' B love known?"  
  
  
  
Peter thinks for a minute. "Macbeth, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right." Macey replied, happily stunned.  
  
  
  
"Lily a fan, too?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." She said, confused.  
  
  
  
He leans in close to her, conspiratorially. "So, listen... I have this friend…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
  
  
Remus sits next to James on the bleachers as they watch Lily's practice.  
  
  
  
"She hates you with the fire of a thousand suns. That's a direct quote." Remus said  
  
  
  
  
  
"She just needs time to cool off I'll give it a day."  
  
  
  
A buldger flies at them from the field, narrowly missing their heads.  
  
  
  
" Maybe two." James commented, looking at Remus. "You makin' any headway?"  
  
  
  
"She kissed me." Remus said, smiling smugly.  
  
  
  
"Where?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
April rounds the corner and enters the Library, heading strait for a shelf. Lucius stands talking to two fellow Slytherines in the   
  
next row. The guys don't see her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't talk to me about the sweetest date. That little mudblood Violet is gonna be prone and proven on prom night.   
  
Six virgins in a row." The guys chortle, April keeps looking for her book, unfazed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After History of Magic class clears, Lucius and James are talking.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Malfoy. ..the ball, I mean,-the flowers, and that's a lot of galleons for the dress robes—"  
  
  
  
"Enough, I know." Lucius sneered, pulling out his coin sack and handing it to James. "Take it."  
  
  
  
James does, with a smile, as he walks past Lucius and into the corridor.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily and Macey deface a ball flier on the notice board.  
  
  
  
"Can you even imagine? Who the hell would go to this a bastion of commercial excess?" Lily said, tearing the flier.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess we're not, since we don't have dates." Macey sighed.  
  
  
  
"Listen to you! You sound like Violet."   
  
  
  
" Okay, okay, we won't go. It's not like I have a dress anyway." Macey said, defeated.  
  
  
  
"You ' re looking at this from the wrong perspective. We're making a statement."Lily said, walking away from the board.  
  
  
  
"Oh, good. Something new and different for us." She said sarcastically, following Lily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, this one's shorter than the rest, don't kill me!! Please review, I think I'm going to start doing what I see others do, demand a certin amount of reviews before I will post another chapter. Lets start off with a minimum of 5 reviews, 5 is all I'm asking. Thanks ~~~Mystery. 


End file.
